


午夜鐘

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: 在2019情人節的鏡頭外，曾有過這麼一段故事。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	午夜鐘

Eddy其實沒有想到Brett會同意情人節主題的提案——他曉得Brett雖然不排斥在螢幕上演出這些東西，但也絕對不熱衷於此。  
在頻道裡朗讀自己的BL同人作品聽上去不是什麼好點子，但他們都知道這些二創作品能帶來多少訂閱和觀看數，說來現實，可藝術家又沒有超能力，總也得想辦法餵飽肚子。

Brett是因為這個理由才答應在鏡頭前和自己一起讀這種東西的嗎？錄製途中Eddy用餘光偷看身旁表情扭曲的Brett，他會排斥同性戀嗎？或者說，他會排斥自己最好的朋友是同性戀嗎？甚至，這個最好的朋友喜歡的同性就是你？  
Eddy把眼神放回同人文上，他不敢再想下去了。

Brett在鏡頭前反應很大，錄製結束後也沒能緩過來。他坐在椅子上一動不動，Eddy替他倒了杯水，問道：「抱歉，你是不是不喜歡那些文章？」  
Brett拿起杯子喝了一口：「也⋯⋯也不是，但怎麼說，你不覺得奇怪嗎？」  
Eddy努力壓下聲音中的顫抖：「奇怪？你覺得同性戀很奇怪嗎？」  
Brett：「不是！老天，我沒有那個意思，但是⋯⋯主角就是我和你耶？」  
Eddy：「所以看到我們倆談戀愛的文章讓你覺得不舒服了。」  
這次Brett沒有馬上回答，愣了一會兒才回道：「你不覺得⋯⋯感覺很怪嗎？」  
Eddy扯出一個笑，把相機從腳架上取下來：「哈哈哈，也對，畢竟我們都認識這麼久了嘛。」

他轉身回到工作間，把影片檔簡單處理後傳給剪輯師，直到他整理完背包離開房子，Brett都沒有再和他說過一句話。

他大概搞砸了。  
Eddy不清楚Brett有沒有察覺到他的異常，他剛剛是不是笑得很難看？Brett也許真的很討厭這種企劃，如果是的話，那以後再也不做了，Eddy想，不只不做，還要叫剪輯師把那些容易引人遐想的畫面剪掉，填飽肚子的方法很多，沒必要抓著這條路線不放。

Eddy喝下今晚的第四杯酒，他的胃隱隱作痛，上一次一個人喝酒已經是好幾年前了，這次沒有人在他身邊叮囑他應該先吃點東西再喝酒。  
他喜歡Brett，更準確地說，他愛他。但他從未說出口。Eddy有時候會想，如果他和Brett沒有一起經營頻道、沒有這些商業上的牽絆，甚至不是一起長大的竹馬，是不是他就可以更勇敢一點，可以不顧一切地和他表白？  
Eddy總說和Brett比起來他的行動力太差。好聽一點是懂得三思而後行，難聽一點就是優柔寡斷——他的心裡有太多「如果」和「萬一」，他害怕莽撞行事導致自己失去一切，但如果要他站在原地什麼都不做，又太不甘心了。  
讀同人文是他所能想到最簡單也是最直接的試探方式，天曉得他多害怕Brett會一臉嫌棄地拒絕，甚至覺得噁心；但Brett沒有，他幾乎是第一時間答應了，還配合地讀了好幾個章節。

Eddy想到這又難受的叫了新的一杯酒，當時他有一瞬間以為自己有點希望，可事到如今，也許Brett不過是敬業罷了。

Brett從門口走來，一下子就看到半倒在桌上的Eddy。他坐到他旁邊，舉起手點了一碗清粥。  
Brett把他扶起來：「嘿，你還好嗎？」  
Eddy吃力地睜開眼：「Brett⋯⋯？我在作夢嗎？你怎麼在這裡？」  
Brett：「你傳訊息給我的，記得嗎？你每次喝醉了就這樣⋯⋯別睡，醒醒，等等喝點粥我再送你回去。」  
Eddy聽話地坐好，眼尾紅紅的。  
Brett：「和我說說，是什麼事讓你在情人節前夕一個人坐在這兒喝悶酒？」  
Eddy沉默了幾秒，突然盯著Brett的眼睛，豁出去似的說：「我喜歡的人，他好像不喜歡我。」  
Brett愣住了，他沒想到會得到這個回答。  
Brett：「⋯⋯那真是挺糟糕的。但你怎麼知道他不喜歡你？你告白了嗎？」  
Eddy垂下眼：「沒有，我不敢。」  
清粥送上來了，Brett把碗推到Eddy面前，問他為什麼。  
Eddy：「我怕說了會後悔。」  
Brett還是那張死人臉，面無表情地說：「你不說才會後悔。」  
Eddy垂下眼，沒有附和。  
他舀了一口粥送進嘴裡：「如果是你，是不是就會勇敢一試，不像我一樣在這猶豫不決？」  
「大概吧。」Brett盯著一旁牆上的鐘：「只是凡事總有例外。」

店裡巨大的木鐘響了兩聲，秒針跨過十二點整。

Eddy：「嘿，兄弟，情人節快樂。」  
Brett回頭，輕輕笑了：「情人節快樂。」  
Eddy看著他的臉，突然很想哭。調酒的後勁絲毫沒有因為那幾口粥而有所舒緩，他的頭很暈，思緒也很雜亂。  
他思考著所有可能性，他不能接受他的未來沒有Brett，更沒辦法想像要用什麼表情看他愛的人牽著別的女人走進禮堂；Eddy有點自虐地想，同人文裡那些曲折離奇的故事發展究竟是因為不可能發生才被人用文字撰寫下來，還是他真的能抱著一絲希望祈求奇蹟出現？

越是想珍藏這些過去就越是畏縮，可他想趁著酒精為自己勇敢一次，就算失敗了，也不枉費這些年的暗戀和眼前的空酒杯。  
「我有話想說。」他伸出手抓住Brett的手臂，語調異常冷靜：「聽著，我喜歡你。」  
Brett愣了幾秒，倒吸一口冷氣：「⋯⋯你知道你在說什麼嗎？」他大概是被嚇到了，整個人都僵硬起來，甚至在細細顫抖。  
Eddy吸了吸鼻子：「知道。我醉了，但不至於不清楚自己在做什麼。」  
Brett看起來很慌亂，下一刻不著痕跡的掙脫他，沒有回話。

好幾秒，沒有任何人出聲。Eddy彷彿聽見玻璃破碎的聲音，連同過去十幾年的時光一起碎掉了。這個賭注很龐大，而他輸了，輸得慘烈，輸得盛大。他的心狠狠抽了一下，深吸好幾口氣才再一次開口：「我喝醉了，Brett。明早醒來，我什麼都不會記得。」他把眼前剩下半杯的威士忌一口喝掉，用冰涼的指尖抹去淚痕：「走吧。說好的送我回家呢？」  
他從高腳椅上站起來，被Brett猛地扯住袖口。  
Eddy回頭，盡可能表現得平靜：「嗯？怎麼了？」  
Brett發現他在流淚。  
Brett：「你不聽聽我怎麼說嗎？」  
Eddy從沒有一刻覺得Brett這麼殘忍。如果Brett希望自己永永遠遠死了這條心，他可以保證以後再也不提起這件事，他們還是朋友，還和以前一樣是最好的夥伴和同事。  
只要他不要推開他，不要離他而去。不要在這種時候踐踏他的心。

Eddy：「給我一點時間，好嗎？我可以調適過來的，我保證。」  
Brett微微張嘴，眼眶泛紅，等了老半天一個字也說不出來。  
Eddy沒忍住想，明明失戀的是他，為什麼Brett看起來比他還痛苦？他嘴上笑著，卻還在努力壓抑哭聲，難受得幾乎喘不過氣：「你不知道，我真的⋯⋯真的喜歡你。」  
他把頭靠在Brett肩上：「我真的好喜歡你。」  
Brett拉著他的手臂，側身吻上他的嘴角。  
他哽咽著，聲音輕得Eddy幾乎聽不清：「你沒有喝醉。這些話，你不能忘。」

他們在午夜燈光昏暗的酒吧中接吻，Brett從他口中嚐到了調酒的餘韻，有點苦，卻讓人上癮。  
Eddy還醉著，眼神沒有聚焦，又落下一滴淚：「我在做夢嗎？」  
Brett拉起他的手：「不是。」  
Eddy反過來握住他，和他十指緊扣。  
Brett：「你後悔了嗎？」  
Eddy抱住他，把頭靠在他胸前：「怎麼可能。」

後來，他們沉默地走回家，Eddy吹了一路冷風清醒了些，反倒是Brett像醉了一樣搖搖晃晃的。  
Eddy問他，為什麼一開始想逃走？Brett不自在地躲開他的眼神，他說，一切都太不真實了——他怕這些話不過是玩笑，怕Eddy的表白只是發現自己真心後的遷就。Brett已經忍了很多年，只要Eddy身邊沒有其他人，他有把握接下來的十年、二十年、三十年，他一樣可以繼續忍耐。  
他擅長掩蓋自己的真心，將每一次Eddy帶給他的悸動和夢境隱藏在虛假的笑容之下，在Eddy透露買醉的原因後Brett就做好一切準備，等到午夜那聲鐘響結束，就讓一切隨著酒精從血液中消散。  
可他沒想到，Eddy會突然說出那些話，用著這些年他最熟悉不過的語調和表情說出他內心深處最迫切的渴望和欲求。  
他很害怕，卻又不可控制地朝他靠近。  
他顫抖著吻了他。

Eddy拉開臥房的窗簾，向縮在床邊的Brett伸出手，輕輕笑道：「情人節企劃是正確的，我們差一點就錯過了。」  
「這種事也許我一生只承受得起一次。」Brett握住他的手，和Eddy靠在一起：「不說那些了，我有沒有說過我愛你？」

耳邊彷彿又傳來午夜鐘響，他們還有很多個夜晚和白晝，很多擁抱和親吻。  
至此以後，他們的情人節只屬於彼此。

Fin.  
2020.02.29


End file.
